


Sincerely Yours

by karmabb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, College Student Eren Yeager, Female Hange Zoë, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Pining, Pining Eren Yeager, Smart Armin Arlert, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmabb/pseuds/karmabb
Summary: Student!Eren and teacher!Levi AU. Eren writes a love letter to Levi on Valentine's day, but forgets to sign his name...





	Sincerely Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbsolutelyZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyZero/gifts).



> I actually wrote and posted this on Valentine's Day (yes I know, a while back) for my amazing friend AbsolutelyZero but I guess I just never got around to posting this here. It's posted on FanFiction.net. Anyway. Now it's here! (Though I still set the publication date to Valentine's Day, heh~)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of its characters. If I did, this ship would have most definitely been made canon by now.

 

Levi entered the staff room early in the morning to check if he was needed by any of the teachers, and instantly resisted the urge to groan. He looked around, massaging his temples as he set his bag down on the staff room table. Pink and red hearts were attached to every attachable surface, and streamers hung haphazardly in every which way. In other words, it was an absolute, revolting mess.

He hated this time of year. He hated Valentine's day - it was all anybody would talk about, and no one paid attention in class. He was constantly glaring and telling his class to be quiet, but they would just giggle and resume talking. It disgusted Levi, truth to be told. The longing looks girls would send after guys, and squealing in the hallways - all disgusting and annoying.

"Heeeeeeey short staaaack!" Hearing that voice, Levi groaned out loud, this time not even bothering to try to keep it in. "Hooooooow's my favourite shorty doing? Got any dates tonight?~" Hanji, in a mess of brown hair and crazed eyes, pounced on the poor man, only to be punched in the gut. "Ooomph! Levi, that's not very nice, you know?"

"Hands to yourself, crazy glasses," Levi growled a bit harsher than he normally would.

"Awww, is my poor little Levi mad because he doesn't have a date?~" Hanji cackled loudly before dodging the kick aimed at her, knocking over several mugs in the process. Thankfully, her quick reflexes allowed her to catch and stabilize them before they fell to the ground.

"I couldn't care less about having a date. All this Valentine's day stuff makes me positively _sick._ " Levi spat out the last word. Glowering, Levi finally decided that he was not going to be needed by any of the teachers this morning and made haste to leave the room. If someone wanted to find him, they would have to go to his classroom. Levi was not going to spend another second with that hyped-up animal called Hanji.

 _It's okay. Today's Valentine's day, it'll blow over by tomorrow. Then I can finally teach again. And get crazy glasses off my case for finding a date._ Levi tried desperately cheering himself up. Just walking down the hallway gave him a headache; the red, pink and white streamers that were present in the staff room were also strung on every inch of the hallway walls, with paper hearts of the same colours taped over top. Frankly, Levi didn't get the whole appeal of Valentine's day. But then again, maybe it was because he himself didn't have a significant other to spend it with. But that was not a matter he liked touching upon.

Thank goodness his classroom was pink-, white- and red-free. Levi would not - under any circumstances - allow decorations to clutter up his classroom. The classroom was considered of somewhat a sanctuary to him, and the one place that would be most definitely clutter-free in this school.

A couple students were already inside, presumably to hide Valentine's cards, chocolates, and the like in someone's desk or locker before class started. More and more people started trickling in, most of the girls giggling and conversing about something Valentine's related.

It was all disgusting.

As the bell rang, Levi shut the door and asked for everyone's homework that he had assigned for today.

* * *

Eren glanced nervously at the clock, watching the seconds - which turned to minutes - tick by. His leg bounced up and down, and he couldn't concentrate on what the professor was saying.

The very professor whom he had a massive crush on the minute he entered university and set eyes upon him. The very teacher whom he just gave a Valentine letter to.

Eren had snuck a piece of paper into the papers that had been handed up to the front, and it had disappeared from view into the pile of homework. At the moment, Eren wanted nothing better than to bolt out of the room in embarrassment; he was pretty sure he was fire hydrant red by now, and was starting to wish he had never listened to Armin's devious plans. Or advice. Whichever you preferred to call it.

 _"Hey Eren, it's Valentine's day in a couple days... Anything you going to, I don't know,_ do _?" Armin had wiggled his eyebrows playfully at Eren, whom had turned a dark shade of red._

_"Uh, n-no..." Eren started fidgeting nervously in his chair, refusing to meet Armin's eye._

_"C'mon Eren, do something about that crush of yours! I swear, if you turn red one more time at the mention of Professor Levi's name, I will tell him about your little, er, pardon me,_ obsessive _infatuation with him myself!" Eren's eyes widened at Armin's threat, and finally replied, while rolling his eyes. "Fine... I guess I'll do something. Any ideas?"_

_At that, a wicked smile crossed Armin's face. It was clear that he already had a plan, and Eren wanted to slap himself for agreeing to do such a stupid thing._

"-Jeager. Eren Jeager. Would you care to answer my question, or is it too unimportant compared to whatever _important_ thoughts are going through your mind right now? Because they are obviously very important, as you deem it below yourself to pay attention in my class."

 _Oh goodness_. Eren was shocked back into the real world from his memories when he heard his name being called. When did Le- _Professor_ Levi get so close? Eren turned seven shades of red and stammered out an incoherent response.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you couldn't speak English either. Care to repeat yourself in a language understandable to us humans?" Levi replied with dripping sarcasm, irritation obvious in his voice.

"U-uh... I'm sorry, could you repeat the question?"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Levi repeated the question in an exaggeratedly slow fashion. "Would you care to tell us the answer to the question I have displayed on the screen, as well as all the steps it took for you to reach the conclusion?"

"On the screen...? Oh!" Eren's eyes lit up as he realized he knew the answer, and he started explaining the steps on how he came up with the final answer.

* * *

Levi heard the boy talking, but didn't catch all the words he said. The answer had to be right though, because none of the students were opposing the final result.

All Levi saw was the green of Eren's eyes. He had never allowed himself to fully study this boy - Eren Jeager. The boy was _hot_ , and totally Levi's type. Which was exactly why he couldn't allow himself to get close to the boy. Eren was at least seven years younger than Levi, and probably had a girlfriend of his own already. There was no way a boy that good-looking didn't already have a girlfriend. There would be no chance for Levi to even stick a foot in. But Eren's eyes really were a gorgeous shade of green. Not quite green, but not quite blue either. It was a colour of its own world.

Suddenly, Levi was aware of the class was looking at him, waiting for his response to whatever answer Eren had spewed out. He nodded once to show approval of Eren's answer - eliciting a happy grin from said boy - and stalked back to the front of the classroom to resume teaching. But one thought remained in Levi's mind the entire class.

That Eren Jeager brat was _cute._

* * *

"Alright, class dismissed." With those three words, the entire class packed their textbooks and stuff away and chattered happily as they exited the room. Levi sat down at his desk, grateful for the free block he had. He looked up as the final students were leaving his classroom, and was surprised to see Eren among the last of the pack, chancing glances in Levi's direction.

 _He looks nervous... about what?_ Levi didn't let the thought bother him as he took the stack of homework and started grading them.

He was about halfway through the stack - just finished marking that blond kid, Christa's, homework - when a small, pink folded paper fell out of the stack. Levi absentmindedly picked it up thinking it was another piece of homework, and opened it up. But he wasn't greeted by the familiar numbers and calculations of math homework - instead, there was a letter written on the paper, written in beautiful cursive handwriting.

Cursing, Levi got up to throw the paper away - some student probably accidentally handed in their love letter or something equally stupid - when he noticed the name written on the top.

 _Levi,_ it said, at the very top. Pausing, he looked at the paper.

 _Levi? Surely it must be a mistake. This is obviously a love letter; just look at the paper it's written on. But my name's on it._ Curiosity eventually go the better of him, and he walked back to his desk to read the letter.

_Levi,_  
_I'm sure you must be thinking this is a mistake right now. You must think that someone accidentally handed in a letter, that it was unintentional. But it's not; I promise. This is addressed to you, Levi Ackerman, my calculus teacher._  
_This is a bit stupid, isn't it? Writing a letter like a lovesick teenage girl. But I was threatened, and I guess it's not too bad if I tell you my feelings._  
_Truth is, I like you. Have liked you since I entered university - a good two years. I'm not very good with words - probably explains why I didn't major in English - so I didn't even try writing a poem or anything of the sort. My dear friend suggested that I just write out my feelings for you in a letter._  
_So here it is. I've liked you for two years, even though you're my teacher. You have the most beautiful grey eyes ever, and you treat everyone fairly. You explain everything clearly, and don't make me feel like an utter idiot when I ask for extra help. I don't feel inferior to you when talking with you - though you can get quite crude at times. But it makes you all the more interesting._  
_Honestly, at this point, I don't even know what I'm writing anymore. I think it's fine if you don't accept my confession... But I would still like to get to know you better. You're an interesting man._

And that was it. The letter just stopped there. Levi had expected a name, a signature - anything that would indicate the identity of said admirer. This person had seemed straight-forward, blunt. They didn't seem like the type to remain anonymous. Levi found himself wanting to know who had written this letter; he couldn't find it in himself to feel disgusted at this letter. It wasn't a sappy letter full of romantic crap, but more of a normal, everyday letter one would write to a friend or acquaintance. He found himself inexplicably drawn to whoever had written this. Whoever they were, they couldn't be too bad of an overall person.

* * *

"So? How'd it go? Did you give it to him?" An eager Armin walked - correction, _bounced_ \- alongside Eren, wanting to know all that happened.

"Well, yeah, I wrote the letter last night after you left... And I put it into the homework quite easily. You wanna see the letter?" Eren asked, taking out his phone and scrolling through pictures until he found the one he was looking for. "Here. I took a picture, knowing you would want to see it."

The excited Armin grabbed the phone, and started reading. "Awwww, that's so cute! It's even on _pink_ paper! I've said it many times before, and I'll say it now again - Eren, you must have the most beautiful cursive in the world. It's absolutely stunning." Looking up, Armin grinned goofily at his best friend. "It's really simple and sweet, and I think you got the message across. Now we just need to wait for Professor's reply... Wait," Armin said, looking down at the picture again. "I thought we had agreed for you to sign your name? Don't tell me you chickened out last minute."

"Wait what? Yeah, I agreed to put my name... Shoot, did I forget?" Alarmed, Eren snatched the phone back out of Armin's hands and looked at the bottom.

"Crap. I really did forget to sign my name."

* * *

Thoughts of the letter plagued Levi for the rest of the morning. Who had left it cleverly hidden in the pile of homework? Had they purposely left out their name? Or was it just a mistake?

Levi sighed, and pushed himself away from his desk. He wasn't about to get any marking done anytime soon, so he might as well go to the staff room for a quick break and maybe grab a quick cup of tea. Levi hoped with all his heart that he wouldn't run into that crazy glasses again, but he knew she had a free block now too, so chances were quite high that he would run into her somewhere.

The hallways were mostly empty as he headed down to the staff room, with the occasional student popping out of class. Levi was so lost in thought about the love letter - since when did he get obsessed over something like that? - that he didn't pay careful attention to where he was going. He acted mostly on autopilot on the way to the staff lounge, so as he turned the corner, Levi crashed into a taller person who was also turning the corner.

"Oomph! I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I- Professor Levi!" Said taller person had immediately launched into an apology, but had stopped short when he realized who he had crashed into. Levi's eyes widened, and he gave a curt nod.

"Jeager. What are you doing, wandering around in the hallways like a lost puppy?"

"Ah! Uhm, I actually don't have a class right now, and I was studying in the library with Armin - you know, the super smart blond kid? Yeah, anyway, I couldn't focus and decided to go get something from the café just outside campus. How about you?"

Levi half-listened to Eren talking, but he was mostly observing the boy. Those eyes had to be the most beautifully green eyes ever - they really did seem otherworldly. Eren's hair was a mess; the chocolate-brown hair stuck out in every which way, and something told Levi that it wasn't just bedhead. Maybe the brat's hair just naturally stuck out like that... When he heard a pause in Eren's talking though, Levi was aware that the boy was waiting for a reply from him.

"Ah, sorry, repeat that again?" Levi said, somewhat embarrassed that he had been caught distracted.

"Oh, I was just asking what you were doing... If you're free, how about coming to the café with me and grabbing a coffee?" The brunette's eyes widened drastically as he realized what he had just done. "Ah! I-I mean, i-if you want to... It's perfectly fine if you don't want to, actually, what am I thinking, you probably wouldn't want to go... S-sorry for bothering you Professor! I'll take my leave now!"

Just as Eren turned to leave, Levi let out a low chuckle, and said, "Hang on, brat. Who said I didn't want to go? I just so happen to be on a break too, and I love that café's black tea. I'll go with you."

Levi started to walk off, and then turned back to face Eren again as he realized the brat hadn't followed him.

"Well? You gonna stand there all day looking like a fish caught on land, or you gonna follow?" Levi said teasingly. _He really was cute, the Jeager boy. And he's blushing now... Geez Levi, stop acting like an old pedo who drools over every hot boy out there._

"A-ah! I'm coming, I'm coming!" Face red, Eren caught up to the professor, and the two walked off to the café.

* * *

_I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe this. This isn't happening, this is a dream. This isn't real, real life wouldn't be so nice to me._

But after (discreetly) pinching himself on the arm several times, as well as biting the inside of his cheek, Eren had to conclude that this was, in fact, happening.

Eren Jeager was at a café with his professor, and the very one he happened to have a crush on. _And_ the very professor he had just given a love letter to earlier this morning. This was getting... interesting. Many thoughts were running through Eren's head, and he was sure that his face was bright red again. When he was around Levi, it felt as if he just lost control of his mind and body.

The most prevalent thought going through his mind, though, was as to whether or not he should tell Levi about the love letter. It had not been Eren's intention to leave the letter anonymous; if he was going to do something, he would follow through all the way. But it seemed he had forgotten to sign his name after re-reading his letter seven times... And now Eren was faced with a choice.

He could just leave it be - it's not as if Levi would accept his confession anyway - and not tell Levi that it was Eren who had left the letter there.

Or, Eren could tell Levi right now that it was him who had written the letter.

But again, Eren was not the type to do something half-heartedly. He was either all in or all out. And he had already begun it... Might as well end it properly.

As Levi sat down with his drink, Eren took a sip of his coffee before setting it back down and looking over at his professor.

_Those grey eyes really are beautiful... And the way he drinks his tea is so endearing, too; not holding the sides, but the rim. It's so cute, I just want to hug him right now. His hair looks so soft... Heh, he doesn't even notice me staring at him like this, he's really oblivious, isn't he._

Levi finally looked up, and Eren turned a red three shades darker than the previous red his face had been. _It's now or never, I guess._

"U-uh Levi..." _Crap, why did I stutter; I always seem to stutter when I'm around him. I'm so nervous right now, even more so than when I handed up the letter._ "Did you... happen to receive a letter of any sort this morning?"

Levi seemed to know exactly what Eren was talking about, because his eyes widened and he looked like he was choking on the sip of tea he had taken.

* * *

_Was the letter written by the brat?! Crap, I never thought he would actually like me. Hang on, hang on, get a grip Levi... Eren might have just happened to see the letter in the stack this morning, o-or... he's asking on behalf of a friend! To make sure I received the letter. Yeah, that's probably why._

Regaining his composure, Levi set down his cup of tea and said coolly, "Yeah, why? I don't see how that is of any concern to you. Unless you're jealous?" _Crap. I didn't mean to say that._

This time, it was Eren's turn to choke. "N-NO! Actually... the letter didn't have a name on it, did it? It was anonymous?"

Levi nodded, slightly wary of the direction this conversation was heading toward. _Don't tell me it was actually the brat who wrote the-_

"Well, I accidentally forgot to put my name on it... Allow me to sign it now. _Sincerely yours, Eren Jeager._ Yeah, I wrote the letter. U-uh... yeah. That was a bit weird, wasn't it. Heh..." Eren trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck and face completely red. He was looking down at the table at this point, clearly too embarrassed to face Levi.

 _It was actually the darn brat who wrote the letter. It was actually him._ Levi must have remained silent a tad too long, trying to take it in, because Eren looked up. Seeing Levi's shocked face, he immediately stood up and said, "It-it's fine! I'm sorry, Armin just said it would be better if I told you how I felt instead of just pining after you for even longer... I'm sorry, you probably never even thought of me in any way more than a student you had to teach, and a bother. Just... just forget it, I'm sorry for bringing you here and bothering you... Have a good day, professor."

And with that, the brat ran out of the café, and Levi saw the barest hint of tears in the embarrassed teen's eyes as he ran by. Those beautiful eyes.

Abandoning both of their drinks of the table, Levi stood up hastily and chased the boy out the café. _Shoot, he runs fast... not surprising, considering how tall he is. But I have to catch him... I have to. I can't just let it end like this._

"Jeager! Oi, Jeager, come back here!" Once Levi had run to within yelling distance of the boy, he began calling the brat's name.

Surprisingly, Eren actually stopped in his tracks, though he didn't turn around to face his professor. Levi caught up to him, breathing a bit heavily.

"Tch brat, you know you just made the whole situation a lot more embarrassing than it was originally? I'm a _teacher,_ chasing after a darn _student_. Why did you run?"

Eren still refused to face Levi. "Well, I was embarrassed too... And I wasn't thinking when I said all that. I'm sorry. Just... Just get the rejection over already, will you? Please don't drag it out any longer."

Levi stared at Eren's back for a long while before bursting into laughter. Shocked at this new noise coming out of his teacher, Eren turned around.

"Jeager. You really _are_ a brat... Who said I was going to reject you? Did you always jump to conclusions like this? I bet you did, that's probably why you're best friends with the Arlert kid; he probably keeps you in check. Tch, I was just... shocked, to say the least, when you said you wrote the letter. You have no idea how much I've been thinking about the letter this morning. It's the whole reason why I ran into you; I couldn't pay attention to anything, and kept on thinking about the letter. You know, I was hoping you wrote it. I mean, you're some gorgeous, fiery brat from what I can tell up to now - just my type. And you're quite interesting from what I've seen so far. I _would_ like to get to know you better. And I didn't know you had such beautiful handwriting... I thought for sure it was a girl who had written it."

Hearing the last statement, Eren beamed proudly. "Yeah, everyone who knows me says that too... My mom really liked cursive fonts when I was a child, so I practiced hard until I could write just as prettily as all the fonts. That way, I could make all her birthday and holiday cards myself."

"That's a really unique reason... I must say, all that practice paid off. Well, what now? I'm not going to reject you; I'll accept your confession or whatever that letter was. By the way, that letter was so straight-forward. It was quite fun to read, too. But it's up to you now, I'm crap at all this romantic stuff. Where do you want our relationship to go?"

The grin on Eren's face was positively blinding, and he responded instantly.

"Professor Levi, will you go out with me?"

"Gladly." 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that's it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> *Throws candy hearts out*


End file.
